


Persian Gold: Control

by RememberPanchaea



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberPanchaea/pseuds/RememberPanchaea
Summary: I like writing vague 'smokey smut' that includes a lot of sensation and pretty words rather than outright dirty details. I mean, I definitely write those too, but honestly, this is more satisfying for me.This isn't very long and that's the way I like it. Written for my friend who plays Nadir's Adam.





	Persian Gold: Control

Heartbeats, lives, entwined together.

As one now.

Merging, surrendering, the thrill of letting go, of hands on his hips.

Trailing up, along his lower back, fingers threaded against his exposed spine, glistening guilty gold in the dull glow of faded evening light. Rolling sweat beaded, trailing down blackouts - electricity fled. Cruelty drove up into him, and thighs clenched at his hips, against the kiss of Sarif seams.

Driven to pull nails down his chest, the splay of fingers curled into biting claws. Rolling hips rose, only to plunge back down, engulfing him fully, utterly, willfully. Nadir's head rolled atop his shoulders, parted lips heaving out heavy, desperate breaths. Adam rose to meet him, a hand clutching at the trailing ends of his hair, tugging and tugging down to steal his mouth for his own.

_Invade me._

Thoughts bled to white hot blurs, disappearing into the lazy drone of ficticious news from the living room. The ghosts had fled, and his palms pressed down. Ink black and carbon fibre pushed him back, freeing his lips and allowing him breath. Rising again, teeth captured his neck, and Adam bit into what was rightfully his. Sinking into the skin, dusty charcoal met the pastel pale of skin honored by moonlight.

Eagerly, he bucked into him, and it made Nadir weak. A fragile sound crawled the length of his throat to rattle past trembling lips. He tore red across his chest the Sentinel would deny, and another roll of powerful hips lifted his knees off the sheets.

Heat around him, Adam groaned against his skin. A hand peeled away from the shapely curve of a hip and reached upward, clutching him by that very same, pretty throat. Tucking knuckles against his spine, under his jaw, he pressed inward until he could feel the frantic beat of a predator's heart turned prey, like a rabbit caught in a snare.

Possessive, Nadir welcomed the way he clutched him like a prized treasure, the way he bucked up into his willing body. Welcoming him with sultry moans and heated breaths, the flutter of closing lashes hid away a steel blue, long since lost. 

Adam's eyes opened, long enough to peer from under the fan of lashes up at the man who writhed atop him, caught in ecstatic bliss. Every nerve ending was a wash of blissful fire, and nothing was more beautiful than the sight of a king riding him.

Another plunge, parting him, sinking deep, into the heat of a body that craved him. This was his iota of control, the fraction he could afford himself. Like an animal, he bared his teeth as Nadir tilted his hips and ground himself against Adam's stomach. The belly of his cock - matte black offsetting the warm kiss of skin - slid up the valley of his abs to paint wet heat across the agent's body.

He felt the familiar buck, the way Nadir tensed and his sac pulled upward, dick twitching in eager need. Anticipation flooded every nerve, synthetic or otherwise, before the door flew closed. The oil black of careful fingers curled around Nadir's cock, and he rested the thumb against the tip of his dick, pressing gently. Squeezing, he bid him back, amidst the choked sound of their games.

" _A-Adam... p-please, m-may I-..?_ "

Harsh, gravelly, the rumble of the mountain issued, " _No._ "

Unyielding, he backed him down from the edge, hips stilling as he waited for the surge of need to ease back down into a simmer.

The heat would not leave. He knew this much, and it was in short order that Adam's hips would resume their terrible tyrany over the body of a king who welcomed every agonizing moment.

It always made the money shot better, didn't it?


End file.
